Who the Skies Cry For
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: this is my first fic...its rated R cos of suicide, tho i think it could b rated PG 13 just 2 b safe its R...please r&r Arigato ^.^


  
WHO THE SKIES CRY FOR  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody! And more then likely never will, unless I make em up   
or sumtin like dat... newayz I dun own matt I dun own tai (tho I wanna own em   
both) I dun own the girl I dun own ne1 but I do own da plot and da idea (this   
is what happens when u watch TV) newayz if u actually read this disclaimer   
junk have fun reading very angsty and stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch the sunset dip into the crystal clear lake, the beautiful array   
of colors spilling over the water and sky. My friends are preparing for the   
night; setting out the "beds", preparing dinner, deciding who's on watch. A   
small sigh escapes my lips, everything around me is so familiar done night   
after night.  
  
  
As the last ray of sun set into the lake, a voice calls to tell me   
dinner is ready. I stand from my spot brushing some dirt from me and tucking  
a strand of hair behind my ear, yelling back that I was coming.  
  
  
Upon arriving to the campsite I could hear the fire crackling and see   
small sparks fly. I sit down beside a boy on his computer and another girl. I   
carefully watch my friends' think of how they all fit in the world, how they   
all have such a large part.  
  
Someone calls my name...  
  
I look up to see Yamato's azure eyes staring at me peculiarly.   
  
  
"Yes? Sorry...I spaced out..." I whisper quietly feeling out of place.  
I hear him reply, but I don't seem to process it, I just seem to know that he  
handed me a "plate" with some food on it. I murmur a thank you and pick at the   
food quietly, eating as much as I can. I excuse myself from the group and while  
standing up i take a small blade from the "chair",and walk off into the forest,  
far from the group.   
  
  
Once away I kneel on the ground hidden from other people. I dig a   
shallow hole and lean over it, carefully placing two finger into my mouth   
and pressing it against the back of my throat, I set of my gag reflex vomiting   
all I had eaten into the ditch. Carefully I replace the earth so no one would   
know.   
  
  
Leaning against a tree, I feel sick to my stomach. I wonder why I do   
this every day then I remember...for perfection. The utter need to be perfect,  
live up to there expectations and be what they want. I stay against the tree   
a tear sliding down my cheek. I pick up the small blade that we used for   
carving; I had taken it from him before I left. Pressing the blade against my  
wrist I think about everything and everyone. Questions race through my head   
"will they miss?" "Should the miss me... "Will the care?" "Do I matter?"... I  
feel more tears slide down my cheeks, wetting the earth before I gently slide   
the cool metal across my wrists. Tiny droplets of blood gather at my wrists   
before a steady stream starts.   
  
  
Before I can even move the blade to my other arm, someone grabs my arm,   
I look up to see those deep pools of blue, looking at me with fear. Those   
eyes...they always could see into me. I look to the ground the blood still   
flowing from my wrist; I hear the sound of approaching footsteps and cloth   
ripping. The cloth is wrapped tightly around my injured wrist and the footsteps  
belonged to Taichi. He knelt before me and with Yamato's help picked me up in  
his arms, holding me like a baby.  
  
  
Neither of them said a word as they brought me back to camp the tears  
still flowing from my eyes similar to the blood from my wrist. I bury my face   
into Taichi's chest his shirt soaking up my tears. The white cloth around my   
wrist is now stained red with my blood and I can feel Yamato changing it to a  
new piece.  
  
  
When we arrive back to camp Taichi gently sets me on the ground, I stay  
on my knees refusing to look any of them in the eyes. Questions are fired at me   
"Why?" "How could you?" "Are you ok?" "Are you insane?" I murmur quietly   
"stop please just stop..." none of them paying attention to me, before I finally   
stand up and scream "NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND!JUST GO AWAY!" and run off into the   
woods.   
  
  
Branches and thorns poke and tear at me giving me scratches. I continue  
running, tears still streaming along my cheeks as I collapse in a clearing.   
Sobbing quietly I look at the cloth on my wrist tied so tightly that the   
bleeding actually stopped, but not before it was stained a deep scarlet red.   
I stay sitting on the ground my tears soaking the earth, I hug my knees to my  
chest rocking back and forth scared and tired now.Feeling faint from the blood   
loss I lean against a tree hearing Yamato and Taichi calling my name. I wonder   
why they are so intent on finding me, am I that important? No... that's   
impossible...what have I done to help the group? I stay still huddled close  
waiting to see if they truly are looking for me. I hear their footsteps   
approaching, as I finally stop crying.   
  
  
The crinkling of the leaves on the ground are a dead giveaway, but now   
when me tears no longer flow the sky cries for me, as it begins to rain. I stay  
sitting on the ground the wetness not bothering me; this would be the true   
test do they care enough for me to continue in this weather?   
  
  
I sit quietly against the tree my eyes shut tightly hugging myself to   
keep warm. Sighing as the skies cry for me I feel that water is no longer   
hitting me, I look up and see a dark green jacket covering my head. Giving a   
slight smile a wave of emotion washes through, looking into his eyes I wonder  
why he bothered at all the simple word escaping my lips "why.." he replies   
with a shrug gently placing the jacket over my shoulders and whispering quietly  
"I could ask you the same thing". I understand what he means.  
  
  
The rain, washed away everything, the blood, the hurt, the anxiety,   
the pain. I quietly think of what happened how such simple actions could bring   
a person to such new thoughts. Sighing I wonder if I did the right thing not  
leaving everyone, but the look on his face makes me question my own thoughts.  
Why does he care so much? Am I even worth it? This entire day has been a new   
wave of emotion- fright, anxiety, fear, nervousness, and lastly surprise...  
  
  
When we got back to camp, everyone tried to act normal, but they knew   
it wasn't things had changed. I had changed. Still, as we continued to battle   
no one every spoke of this day again. Except for him, always by my side now-   
like an over protective brother- he watches over me, making sure the sky will   
no longer cry for me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So whaddya think? mah very first posted fic...angsty isn't it? well newayz u can   
imagine who the girl and guy are but i had a certain girl in mind but not a   
guy. If you wanna know who it was supposed b i suggest reading the clues   
^.^ (clues: I tuck my hair behind my ear (think long hair) like an over   
protective brother (not an actual brother), and heres a clue not in the story   
its all 01 chars) newayz please R & R! Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
